joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakashi Hatake (Wanked)
Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C,' likely higher' | KakashiPotence Name: Kakashi Hatake Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja, Hokage, Sage, Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, Hax of this World, God of Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Ninjutsu Master, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Durability and Attack Negation, Creation, Chakra Manipulation, Aura, Sealing, Soul Sealing, Enhanced Senses, Absorption, Shapeshifting, Clone Creation (High-level), Summoning, Weapon Mastery, Stamina, Agility, Endurance, Master Hand-to-Hand Combat, Battle-Precognition, can travel underground (via Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique), can gather Natural Energy to greatly increase the power of all his abilities, Sharingan allows him to hypnotize opponents and make them see illusions, Illusion Creation (High-level), mind control, paralysis, Chakra absorption (can use all Rinnegan abilities), Immortality(Types 1 and 3) can summon colossal meteors, Movement prediction and copying, knowledge of all the jutsu, Dimensional Teleportation, Time-Space Manipulation (Kamui can BFR and send targets to another dimension), Intangibility (via Kamui), Reality Warping (High-level) (can also use Izanagi''' and Izanami), Dimension Travel and Teleportation (via Kamui), can summon various creatures and weapons, can summon an ethereal warrior like creature (Susano'o) that acts offensively and defensively, expert in stealth and use of kunai and shuriken, can copy other Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, adept at Taijutsu, can create shadow and lightning clones, True Flight/Levitation, can manipulate Gudōdamas which can be shaped and formed into various weapons, as a defensive shield, or as high-speed projectiles which are capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, Chakra Sensing (High-level), Ninjutsu Nullification (via Onmyōton), Regeneration (Low-Godly level), can create chakra arms, Barrier Creation (High-level), Reality Manipulation (Infinite Tsukuyomi), Can negate all the kind of Hax and The Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball | All with Prep time '''Attack Potency: Large Star Level+, likely higher, Kamui Shuriken and Kamui Raikiri also negates durability | Kakashiversal Speed: FTL+ (Teleportation gives him an even higher speed) | Faster than Memetic Lifting Strength: Class Y+ | Can easily lift the Omniverse Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ | Strike with the force to disintegrate anything Durability: Large Star Level+, likely higher, Kamui allows him to pass through objects and attacks if it fails | Juubility Stamina: Virtually Unlimited |''' Unlimited''' Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometers/cross-dimensional, planetary with Chibaku Tensei and Infinite Tsukuyomi | Beyond Infinite Standard Equipment: Kunai, Kubikiribōchō, White Light Chakra Saber, Tantō, Kamui Shurikens, Bashōsen (Banana Palm Fan), Benihisago (Crimson Gourd), Kohaku no Jōhei (Amber Purifying Pot), Kōkinjo (Golden Canopy Rope), Shichiseiken (Seven Star Sword), Sword of Nunoboko Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Beyond Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Key: After a few years of training | After thousands of years of training Other Notable Victories: '-HST' (After a few years of training as the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi he destroyed the Holy Shonen Trinity in one blink), He got out of the HSTverse '-OPM' (After a few years of training as the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi he destroyed the One Punch Man Verse in one blink) '-DBZ|GT|S' (After thousands of years of training as the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi he destroyed the Dragon Ball Z|GT|Super Verses in one blink) '-Tenchi Muyo' (After thousands of years of training as the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi he destroyed the Tenchi Muyo verse) '-Every other verse' (After thousands of years of training as the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi) Notable Losses: Saitama (Managed to destroy the OPM Verse but Caped Baldy survived unscathed and killed Kakashi in revenge) Saitama (The TRUE profile) Category:Naruto Category:Wanked Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Elemental User Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Tier ??? Category:Hax Category:God Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Ageless Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Humans